The right choice
by Marianne E
Summary: Situada después del capitulo de "Desperada". Marinete está convencida de una cosa: Luka no merece a alguien tan egoísta como ella, a menos que él la haga cambiar de opinión. OS LUKANETTE


— Ouch…

Luka Couffaine hizo una mueca cuando el algodón remojado en alcohol activó el ardor sobre su ceja abierta.

La sangre ya estaba seca, así que cuando Marinette presionó un poco más y talló sobre la piel abierta, el líquido escarlata volvió brotar. Este corrió por su sien hasta la chica lo atrapó con un nuevo pedazo de algodón.

En realidad no dolía. Y si lo hacía, el guitarrista optaba por ignorarlo. Así de poderosa es la rutina y así de fácil su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a las desolladuras que su pasado le acarreaba. Esa mueca en realidad era para quebrar el silencio que desde hacía ya veinte minutos se había sembrado entre los do, y que sólo la música que emitía la pequeña bocina bluetooth podía acallar.

— Lo siento — Marinette se mordió el labio, y apartó la vista, escudándose de la necesidad de tirar los algodones manchados de sangre para apartarse de él un momento. Luka observó como la chica tropezó con sus propios pies cuando tomó el botiquín de una de las mesitas de la habitación. Las manos le temblaron cuando se sentó nuevamente en la cama y sacaba las gasas y los vendajes.

Luka sonrió con amargura.

— Te asusté — No era una pregunta.

Marinette por fin le sostuvo la mirada de verdad: — ¡No! ¡Claro que no! — la manera en que ella meneó la cabeza fue exagerada, así como la forma en que se abalanzó contra él; rodeándole en torso con sus delgados brazos, escondiendo el rostro en la camisa mancillada y rota. Esa acción sí le dolió, pero aunque sus músculos lacerados le demandaron clemencia, no la apartó. No cuando podía percibir los latidos erráticos de Marinette sobre la ropa.

.

.

* * *

**The right choice. **

_Situado después del episodio de "Desperada" _

* * *

_._

.

Para percatarte tus errores tiene que pasar un tiempo. Por lo general, uno nunca se da cuenta de sus estupideces hasta el catastrófico momento en que las cometes.

Primero viene el golpe de realidad, ese que te azota con preguntas que te hieren profundo, pues al contestarlas te das cuenta del daño que fuiste capaz de causar: _¿De verdad hice eso?, ¿De verdad hice a Luka a un lado?, ¿De verdad soy tan egoísta? _

Luego te ataca la congoja: quieres gritar, romper cosas, salir corriendo o que la el suelo trague tu cuerpo y escupa los huesos. Porque no concibes lo que hiciste y porque, a pesar de estar segura de que la persona a la que heriste es capaz de perdonarte… tú no te perdonas a ti misma.

Y por último: la urgencia. Pues sabes que sólo hay una cosa que puede aliviar tu pesar. Solo hay una voz que puede expiar tus culpas y ahuyentar, aunque sea una milésima parte de la vergüenza y el asco que te das. Sí, muy probablemente tú no te perdones… Pero no te enaltezcas; tu perdón no el que vale la pena perseguir.

.

.

Marinette no pudo lidiar con su urgencia. Y por eso ahora caminaba sola por las calles de París, a media noche.

— Marinette — Tikki se asomó por la bolsa de la chica — Hay que volver. Es muy tarde, puedes hablar con él mañana.

— No, Tikki. Te juro que si espero un minuto más voy a enloquecer.

Marinette aceleró el paso, agradeciendo la amabilidad de una noche veraniega. Hacer esto hubiese sido más difícil con la crudeza del frío sobre las calles de París.

Sí, quizá lo que estaba cometiendo era una locura. ¡Pero, vaya! Si ésta era otra más de sus insoslayables imprudencias, de menos sería la única de buena fe, al menos por este día.

— Sé que te sientes culpable, pero no está bien que te arriesgues así — la pequeña catarina insistió, mirando hacia todos lados con atención. La calles estaban desiertas y el silencio reinaba en la avenidas. No era el momento para que una niña de catorce años se paseara sola por la ciudad — Luka te quiere, estoy segura que te perdonará. Pero mañana…

_Luka te quiere_

Cada letra de aquella frase hizo eco en su cabeza. _Te quiere y tú ni siquiera lo volteaste a ver. _

— ¡Marinette — Tikki exclamó cuando su caminata se convirtió en una carrera.

Las plantas de los pies azotaron contra el asfalto y sus manos se hicieron puños. Hizo una mueca cuando las uñas se insertaron sobre la piel de las palmas, aún así; no abrió los dedos.

Los recuerdos regresaron a ella en pequeños retazos: la manera tan descarada en que dejó a Luka con la guitarra para ir con Adrien, su estupidez al sugerirle a él como guitarrista en vez de a Luka, su ceguera al no considerarlo como la primera opción para portar el miraculous de la serpiente. ¿En qué clase monstruo egoísta se había convertido?, ¿Y todo para qué?, ¿Para impresionar a un chico que en más de una ocasión había dejado claro que ella no era nada para él?

El festival nacional de la música, la pista de hielo, el set de televisión. Todos y cada uno de esos instantes golpearon sus recuerdos, y ella corrió con más velocidad, como si de esa manera pudiese dejar su arrepentimiento y dolor atrás… Luka animándola, Luka haciéndola reír, Luka apoyándola… Luka mirándola a los ojos, y gritándole con cada destello cobalto en sus ojos que ella era una chica extraordinaria...

Ese guitarrista estaba equivocado, ¡muy equivocado! Porque ella no era clara, ni sincera como una melodía. Ella era monstruo.

Marinette paró en seco cuando sus pulmones amenazaron con estallar. Sofocada, jaló aire con dificultad, mientras sus manos se sostenían de sus rodillas.

— Soy terrible, Tikki — plañó ella, odiándose a sí misma — ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así?

— El amor ciega a las personas, Marinette.

— ¿¡Amor?! — exclamó ella, exasperada y furiosa consigo misma — ¿A cuántas personas más voy a herir por el "amor" que le tengo a Adrien? Tú me viste hoy, Tikki. ¡Es enfermizo lo que hago cuando él está presente! Esto no es amor, no puede serlo… Esto es… — las sílabas de la palabra obsesión lucharon por salirle de la garganta. Al darse cuenta de ello, Marinette gruñó con fuerza, golpeando con el puño una de sus rodillas —No puedo seguir así. Es como si Adrien sacara lo peor de mí… Ya lastimé a Chat Noir, ¡no pienso herir a Luka también!

No, a él no. ¡ÉL NO!

— No puedes detener lo que sientes sólo por no querer herir a los demás — murmuró su pequeña kwami.

—No me interesan los demás, me interesa él — acotó ella, dándose cuenta de que, además de todas las cosas malas que ya había cometido, ese día también había pronunciado ante Alya la más grande de las mentiras.

No, Luka no era "sólo un amigo".

.

.

El dulce sonar de los acordes de una guitarra interrumpieron cualquier comentario que Tikki pudiese responder.

Marinette se incorporó y dejó que los sonidos guiaran cada uno de sus pasos, porque podría reconocer ellos la viveza y el alma en los acordes de esa guitarra, sin importar el lugar y la situación. Las melodías hablaban y sólo existía en este mundo una sola persona capaz de exprimir cada nota y hacerla suya de una forma tan magistral, casi divina.

Cuando cruzó la calle y llegó a las orillas del Sena, no le quedó duda.

La chica se ocultó en la esquina y le vio allí; interpretando otra más de sus composiciones, sentado en la cubierta del Liberty; amenizando la noche con la destreza de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas; dispersando magia a su alrededor.

— Luka… — susurró anhelante y Tikki volvió a asomarse de la bolsa.

Contemplando a su portadora; lo entendió todo.

Esos ojos anegados y cándidos que alucían mucho más que las lámparas que iluminaban el Sena no eran de alguien que era perseguida sólo por la culpa. Marinette no miraba a Luka con compasión, mucho menos lástima. Marinette lo miraba como lo haría alguien que veía el sol después de pasar años fundido en la lobreguez.

_Adrien saca lo peor de mí. _

— Y Luka saca lo mejor — soltó la pequeña kwami en un susurró que el viento se llevó.

.

— No lo merezco… — la voz quebrada de Marinette sí se escuchó, y Tikki voló hacia su hombro cuando la necesidad de salir corriendo otra vez era palpable en el cuerpo de su portadora.

— Eso sólo puede decidirlo Luka, ¿no lo crees? — advirtió, abrazándose del cuello de su portadora — Y tú y yo sabemos que él piensa que sí.

— Pues es un tonto, entonces — vociferó, dejando que las lágrimas de rabia, culpabilidad, confusión y tristeza se deslizaran por las mejillas, cayendo sobre el pavimento.

Rendida ante la verdad que azoraba su ser, Marinette dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a casa, derrotada. No tenía el valor suficiente, no ahora que su corazón comenzaba a dar vestigios de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

.

.

.

— ¡Couffaine! — el grito advirtió a Marinette cuando ya llevaba una cuadra de caminata lejos del bote. A lo lejos escuchó más exclamaciones y reclamos que, por la lejanía, no pudo entender.

Cuando la chica volvió asomarse desde la esquina, Luka ya no estaba en el barco, sino en la avenida y tres chicos con chaquetas negras y visiblemente mayores que él le rodeaban en un círculo. Dos ellos llevaban consigo un bate metálico desgastado de béisbol.

Marinette contuvo la respiración.

— Rogar es tu deporte favorito, ¿verdad? — Ante la incredulidad de Marinette, Luka sonreía.

— Y esconderte el tuyo — rugió el joven rubio, estirando la mano para que uno de sus compañeros le entregase uno de sus bates — Te dije que teníamos una pelea pendiente.

—Sabes que ya no peleo

— Lo que no sabía es que fueras un cobarde— escupió el chico con vesania y la manera con la que jugaba con el bate hizo que el miedo de Marinette fuese en aumento. ¿Por qué Luka no huía de allí? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué seguía sosteniendo aquella sonrisa socarrona y maliciosa?

— Piensa lo que quieras.

Todo pasó muy rápido: Luka dio media vuelta y Marinette contuvo un grito de horror cuando aquel joven rubio blandió el bate, listo para golpearle por la espalda de la manera más cobarde posible. A punto estuvo de invocar a Tikki y transformarse en Ladybug, cuando una de las manos de Luka contuvo la fuerza del bate con la palma, arrebatándolo así de las manos de su portador.

Luka blandió el artefacto, dándole un giro en el aire y atrapándolo de nuevo. Aquellos eran los movimientos de un experto, alguien que no pasaba por esto por primera vez. Alguien que visiblemente, podría ser muy letal.

—¡De eso estaba hablando! — gritó enorgullecido el rubio cuando uno de sus compañeros se dispuso a atacar con su propio bate.

.

.

— Tikki… — llamó Marinette insegura. Sus ojos no daba crédito aún a lo que estaba viendo.

Luka peleaba, sí. Y su cuerpo se movía con la misma agilidad que lo hacían sus dedos cuando tocaba la guitarra. No debería sorprenderle, ella misma le había pedido luchar a su lado esa tarde al percatarse que él era el portador correcto para el kwami de la serpiente. Pero Viperion se había limitado a analizar y encontrar una solución. Los golpes nunca fueron los protagonistas en su actuación.

Viéndolo allí, eludiendo cada embestida, ataque y empuje; entendió aún mejor porque él era la serpiente perfecta; la rapidez de análisis de su oponente y la agilidad para evadir y acertar cada golpe era inverosímil. Los dos jóvenes que ahora yacían en el suelo eran la mejor prueba de aquello.

— Ya lárgate, Dean. No tengo ánimos de patearte el trasero una segunda vez — amenazó Luka y aquel chico rubio estalló en cólera.

Ese fue su error.

Marinette, bajo la máscara de Ladaybug sabía perfectamente que todas las personas akumatizadas cargaban consigo rabia y enojo. La cólera te nubla el juicio y la mejor manera de obtener la victoria era estudiando a tu oponente. Normalmente ella hacía el análisis y le dejaba a Chat Noir los golpes y los ataques pesados. Pero Luka… Luka compaginaba con ambas virtudes al alimentar la furia de ese tal Dean, nublandole el juicio con sonrisas socarronas y burlas descaradas.

Más rabia, menos control, y Luka aprovechaba esa situación para conectar cada golpe y patada después de esquivar las de su oponente.

La concentración era clave cuando se trata de peleas.

Por eso, cuando el guitarrista notó la presencia de Marinette, su estrategia de desplomó.

El puño de Dean se estrelló contra el rostro de Luka en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Un instante que para ambos duró mucho más que unos cuantos segundos. Tiempo en el que Marinette le miraba apabullada y él, temeroso y con el miedo violentando su razón.

— ¡Luka! — le escuchó gritar antes de caer al suelo. Su costado ardió cuando las patadas de Dean apuntaron a sus costillas.

_¿Qué hacía ella aquí?, ¿Qué tanto había logrado ver?, ¿¡Estaba sola?! _

_¡Concéntrate! _Luka se puso de pie de un salto antes de que Dean le diese una patada más. Adolorido, evitó tres puñetazos y conectó uno propio, justo debajo del abdomen. Dean cayó de rodillas, sometido por el dolor agudo de aquel golpe certero.

Hubiese terminado allí, de no haber sido por la navaja que ahora empuñaba, renuente a abandonar la batalla.

— Esto no se acaba hasta que se aca…

Un golpe seco y Dean cayó al piso, revelando el cuerpo de Marinette, quien sostenía con recelo uno de los bates que habían quedado tirados en el lugar. Ella respiraba hondo, y el acero le temblaba en las manos. Luka la miró cauteloso, acercándose con sigilo y con la sangre corriéndole por la sien.

—Marinette… — pronunció su nombre morosamente, y ella soltó el bate, asustada.

— ¡Lo maté!, ¡creo que lo maté! — exclamó horrorizada, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito.

—No mataste a nadie, tranquila —apremió el chico cuando dio tres pasos hacia ella.

Si ella lo había lastimado esa tarde, al preferir a Adrien. Luka jamás lo manifestó en su semblante. No al menos como lo hizo en el momento en el que, en un impulso repentino, Marinette interpuso distancia entre ambos. El guitarrista le miró desolado, culpable. Y ella deseó nunca haber nacido.

.

.

.

La manera en que Anarka abrazó a su hijo cuando ambos ingresaron a la cabina del capitán fue algo que Marinette jamás olvidaría.

"_Me prometiste que esto había quedado atrás"_ exclamó ella agobiada. Luka le sonreía, apenado. Afuera, la sirena de las patrullas aún deslumbraba por las ventanas._ "Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Te juro que ya quedó atrás"_ mumuraría Luka a su madre; ignorando el dolor de sus músculos mientras lo aferraba contra ella.

.

Llovía, y fuerte. Marinette podía adivinarlo cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear con violencia la ventana del camarote de Luka.

Anarka se había encargado de llamar a sus padres, quienes accedieron a recogerla en cuanto la tormenta cesara.

Iban a matarla, lo sabía… pero por alguna extraña razón, eso ya no importaba. Curiosamente nada lo hacía, no mientras siguiese disfrutando del calidez del cuerpo de Luka alrededor de sus brazos y las manos de él jugar con los mechones de su cabello.

— Jamás te había visto con el cabello suelto — matizó el guitarrista, rompiendo el silencio — Te queda bien.

Ella no hizo ningún ruido y dejó que el rosa colorease sus mejillas sin reparos. La verdad es que agradecía fervientemente que Juleka se hubiese ido a dormir a casa de Rose, porque lo que estaba apunto de hacer no necesitaba ningún tipo de audiencia.

— Es que no duermo con coletas —se excusó torpemente y él soltó una risa, besándole la coronilla.

— Creo que ya sabes qué es lo que te voy a preguntar — advirtió Luka con voz suave.

Marinette respiró hondo, como si con ello pudiese recabar todo el valor que carecía.

Se separó de él, y al encararlo se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado: Porque Luka seguía viéndola sin un atisbo de molestia. Porque parecía que para él, aquella tarde nunca pasó. No había decidía, melancolía o reclamo en la expresión de su semblante: solo curiosidad, y un deje de preocupación.

— No podía dormir... — dijo e hizo una pausa, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas.

— ¿Y decidiste dar un paseo tú sola a media noche? — añadió él y esa fue la primera vez en todo el día de Marinette le vio fruncir el ceño — ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es la call…?

— Necesitaba verte —Marinette casi lo gritó y Luka se quedó mudo — Necesitaba verte porque hoy me porté como una estúpida contigo. ¡Por favor, perdóname! No debí dejarte solo cuando Adrien llegó, y no debí haberlo sugerido a él como guitarrista cuando era obvio que tú eras la mejor opción.

— Está bien, Marinette

— ¡No! ¡No está bien! — clamó, tomando a Luka de los hombros y sacudiendo de ellos tres veces, como si con ello pudiese borrar la sonrisa comprensiva que consagraba su rostro— ¿No lo entiendes? No me importaron tus sentimientos. ¡No pensé en nada! Sólo en mi miserable necesidad de sorprender a Adrien. ¡Y lo siento! Porque tú eres de verdad el chico perfecto… Y yo, yo… — ella le soltó y bajó la mirada, con las palabras quemándole la lengua — Y yo soy una mala persona. No soy buena para ti.

Una cosa era pensarlo. Otra muy diferente era admitirlo en voz alta. No fue hasta que lo hizo que comprendió lo mucho que le dolía renunciar a él.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que Luka tomó una de sus manos. El guitarrista le acarició la muñeca y entrelazo sus dedos con los propios, jugando con ellos de vez en cuando.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy buena persona? — el tono de la pregunta fue inescrutable. Su vista estaba fija aún sobre sus manos.

— Sé que lo eres — apuntó, segura de sí misma.

—¿Crees que el chico que viste peleando allá afuera de verdad es perfecto? — apuntó, esta vez mirándola de reojo— ¿De verdad piensas que un adolescente rebelde que hizo llorar a su madre casi todas las noches por juntarse con las personas equivocadas, lo es?

Marinette no pronunció palabra.

—No soy quien piensas. Me esfuerzo por serlo, pero hay mucho más que sólo el chico zen que sabe tocar bien la guitarra… — admitió, encogiéndose de hombros — La verdad es que soy un fraude.

— ¡Mentira! — rebatió la chica de los cabellos azules, saltando en el colchón y aproximándose a él con decisión — No sé qué hayas hecho exactamente en el pasado; pero hoy vi a un chico dispuesto a todo por defender a los que ama, a alguien con la determinación suficiente como para afrontar a sus enemigos… ví tus ojos arrepentidos cuando abrazabas a Anarka.

Luka peleó contra la necesidad de tocarla, y perdió la batalla. Porque el sonrojo de Marinette subió hasta las orejas cuando él acarició su mejilla: —Y esta es la parte donde pruebas mi punto — consolidó, apartándole un mechón y acomodándolo tras su oreja — Porque yo veo en ti mucho más que la niña que se vuelve un poco loca cuando su crush aparece. Porque yo todavía recuerdo a la Marinette que logró escapar de las garras de_ Captain Hard Rock_, a la que defendió mis canciones del plagio de Bob Ross (aún con su carrera de diseño en juego), y la que ayudó a mi hermana a salir bien en la foto escolar… Sí, ya sabía de ti desde entonces; Juleka me cuenta todo — aclaró ante los ojos incrédulos de la chica

En la bocina, sonó una nueva melodía. Luka quiso soltar una risa al reconocer la canción que el sistema aleatorio les había arrojado en la cara. "_La vida es una ironía". _

— Sé que no eres perfecta, ni siquiera la música lo es. Pero eso es lo que la hace bella, y tú… tú eres y seguirás siendo mi única musa.

Su corazón se desbocó y allí estaba otra vez la adrenalina, erizandole la piel y obligándola a respirar por la nariz; era la misma sensación caída libre que había experimentado hacía unos cuantos meses, en el estudio de televisión. ¿Qué rayos era lo que significaba?, ¿Y por qué su cuerpo le demandaba desmoralizado tocar a Luka… No, no tocarle: fundirse enteramente con él; ceñirlo hasta fusionarse, hasta que su aroma se le quedará impregnado para siempre en el alma.

Pero, ¿qué demonios significaba todo aquello?, ¿y qué había del "amor" que le tenía a Adrien?

.

.

_**You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?**_

_**It's the one thing you can choose, oh!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La letra le contestó descarada, y Marinette nunca había odiado tanto a Brandon Flowers como en ese preciso instante. Azorada y confundida, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos. Porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reclamarle por el desbarajuste de emociones que Luka le había incrustado en la cabeza. Porque todo sería más sencillo si no existiese la necesidad fortuita de besarlo y pedirle que jamás se apartara de ella, aún cuando la indecisión seguía siendo la única gobernante en su corazón.

—¿Te das cuenta como sí soy terrible? — sus palabras sonaron como sollozos tras las palmas de sus manos — No soy capaz de decirte que no. Y sin embargo; tengo miedo a decirte que sí. ¡No sé qué pensar ni hacer! Estoy confundida.

Hubo silencio y luego una risa.

— Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Ella no predijo lo que pasaría. No se hubiese imaginado jamás que Luka le apartaría las manos del rostro con firmeza y que, de la nada; la tumbaría sobre el colchón de la cama: —Tal vez esto ayude a aclararte las cosas — aquel susurro taimado en su oreja fue escoltado por el roce de sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Marinette. Luka le respiró sobre la piel e inyectó en sus venas una emoción que ella jamás había experimentado en su vida, una que adquirió un nombre cuando Luka bajo hacia su cuello, dejando pequeños besos sobre él.

Deseo.

Su mente lo gritaba, su cuerpo también lo hacía. ¿Entonces por qué ella seguía dudando?, ¿por qué no podía ver más allá de su terquedad?. Porque se seguía negándose ante la idea de Luka siempre había sido la elección correcta.

— ¿Sabes?, no eres la única egoísta en este barco — su voz era ladina, y Marinette compredió el porqué cuando aquel beso se convirtió en una mordida. Ella soltó un jadeo una vez que su boca comenzó a succionarle la piel, marcándola irremediablemente. — **I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway **— cantó al compás de la canción, cuando su rostro se elevó a la misma altura.

Lo correcto hubiese sido golpearlo. Eso era lo que hacía una chica cuando alguien se pasaba de listo con ella. Pero la cosa aquí era que, a Marinette no le molestaba. Y era precisamente esa idea la que la alarmaba.

Porque Luka tenía un punto. Y porque, en una retorcida manera de verlo; esto de verdad ampliaba su panorama. Tal vez, tal vez si lo besaba… las cosas podrían ser aún más claras. Él debió haber leído su mente, pues su aliento le rozó los labios, y sus ojos zafiro centellearon anhelo cuando ella mordió los suyos, invitándolo a degustarlos.

.

.

— ¡MARINETTE! — el grito resonó desde la cubierta y ella, en un impulso de pánico, empujó a Luka hasta hacerlo caer de la cama.

Era la voz de su madre.

— Yo… tengo que irme — apremió, tabaleándose al momento de ponerse de pie, más colorada que una manzana.

—Descuida, te veré otro día — Luka soltó una risotada al verla hecha un manojo de nervios— Y, Marinette...

—¿Sí? — atendió ella antes de salir por la puerta.

—Creo que deberías esconder eso de tus padres.

Luka sonrió ladino, y cuando Marinette cubrió su cuello avergonzada y azotó la puerta antes de salir, supo que, por absolutamente nada del mundo, iba a dejarla ir.

**I knew that when I held you, I wasn't lettin go, no no no!**

**.**

**.**

FIN


End file.
